Earthmoving and construction machines utilize a plurality of hydraulic cylinders to perform various work functions. Periodical service and maintenance of the hydraulic cylinders requires a honing operation of the cylindrical bores to remove scratches and gouges from the bore surface. The honing operation ensures that the piston seals will not be damaged and that little or no leakage past the piston seals will occur.
Various types of manually operated honing systems are available and are in use for manually honing the bores of hydraulic cylinders. Although these manual honing systems generally operate satisfactorily, they require considerable time and significant effort by the operator. Automatic honing systems are also known and used. However, these automatic systems are generally quite complicated and costly, which makes them prohibitive for many service and repair shops.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.